Episode 9724 (24th March 2019)
Plot A temporary shrine has been set up to Rana on the railings which surround the ruins of the factory. The police and firemen continue their investigations. Carla has had a sleepless night in Peter's arms on the sofa in the cafe flat. Imran is in a state of desolate grief. Sally recovers in hospital with a broken collarbone and two broken ribs. Kate sobs over her wedding ring. The police want to interview all concerned including a desperately worried Gary. Sarah tries to assure him that Carla won’t pin the blame on him. Roy changes his mind and tells Carla she can stay with him for as long she needs. Nick asks Carla what she knew about the roof as they could each face a charge of manslaughter. Peter thinks Gary is at fault for not stressing the urgency of the matter regarding the roof but Carla thinks the blame lies with her. He tells her to drop the idea of voluntarily going to the police while he sorts matters out. Kate and Imran comfort each other. Abi arrives at the hospital to visit Sally and breaks the news of Rana's death to Tim and Sophie. Tim orders her to keep the news from Sally. The Connors and Nazirs lay flowers at Rana's shrine. Irman erupts in anger when Saira turns up and he yells at her for disowning his sister. Kate tries to intervene and beg him for unity. Peter asks Gary to stay away from Carla and to lie to the police to protect all of them. Kate tries to find common ground with Saira but she is unable to overcome her prejudices about her daughter's relationship with her. Gary refuses Peter's suggestion that they lay the blame for the roof on Phelan. Kirk is worried about his financial situation if the factory never reopens. Gina visits Sally and breaks the news of Rana's death to her, angering Tim. Roy is surprised when a customer identifies himself as Wayne Hayes, his former foster child. Peter offers Gary £10,000 to buy his silence, with the money coming from the impending sale of the boat. Finding out what's happened, Sarah threatens Peter with the police for offering bribes. Wayne thanks Roy for all the help that he and Hayley once gave him and tells him how he's been able to make a good life for himself since as a result. He asks where Hayley is. A tearful Sally feels guilty for causing the roof collapse and Rana's death. Tim tries to calm her down. Carla can’t face seeing Kate. Wayne offers Roy his condolences upon finding out about Hayley’s death and hears how reliant he has been on Carla. Imran and Saira row when she insists Rana has an Islamic funeral. Peter tells Carla she has to keep her head when she laments that she’s the kiss of death to people. He assures her he loves her. Nick agrees with Peter’s plan to bribe Gary into silence. Showing Wayne the flat, Roy introduces him to Carla and Peter. He appears hostile towards Carla. Sarah tries to prevent Nick from offering Gary the bribe again but Gary’s shaken by Nick’s words that his reputation as a builder will suffer from the roof collapse. Kate calls to see Imran but Saira doesn’t want her let into the flat. He ignores her and threatens to throw her out if she causes a scene. Gary doesn’t point the finger at Carla when the police interview him. She goes in for her interview. Wayne introduces himself to her as a health and safety inspector and sits in on the interview. Saira insists on a traditional funeral for her daughter and Kate backs her up, saying it’s what Rana would have wanted. In her interview, Carla denies knowing anything about the roof but is forced to admit that Underworld was in financial difficulties. Gary and Sarah row about his cover-up. Her ordeal at the police station over, Carla insists she’s going with Peter on his trip to sell the boat as she can’t face being on her own. When asked by Tim and Sophie, Gary blames Phelan for the roof. Peter berates Roy for letting Wayne into the cafe flat and tells him why he’s back in the area. Roy thinks Carla is unwise to leave with Peter. Kate can’t understand why Carla hasn’t come to see her. Wayne watches intently as Carla and Peter drive off. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Gary Windass Construction - Yard *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sally's room and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room Notes *This one-hour episode, transmitted at 8.00pm, was made up of two separate production codes. *No episodes were shown on either Friday 22nd March and Monday 25th March 2019 to allow for coverage of Euro 2020 football qualifier matches. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The locals are grief-stricken following the factory roof collapse, with Carla, Nick and Gary all keen to conceal their guilt; and Roy is reunited with a face from the past. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,078,236 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "I was born middle-aged, so my mother used to say." Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns